Episode 3.3
Synopsis This episode features two different types of threat - one from the past, one from the future. Diictodons, cute but surprisingly dangerous burrowing creatures, nearly cause a disaster at a hospital when an anomaly from the Permian era opens. Calamity is averted by Cutter, Connor, Abby and Becker who, in the course of the story, are obliged to get the creatures back to their own time while simultaneously delivering a (human) baby. Their task isn't helped by dogged journalist, Mick Harper, who is determined to catch one of the creatures and expose the ARC and its secrets to the world. By the end of the episode Connor finds that he has adopted two adorable new pets to join Rex in his menagerie. Meanwhile Lester, Jenny and Sarah are confronted with an attack on the ARC, led by Helen and a small army of 'Cleaner Replicas'. The rest of the team arrives in the nick of time and a battle plays out throughout the ARC. Will Helen finally win? Plot An anomaly opens in the middle of a crowded hospital and a group of Diictodon appear chaos erupts. The Team arrivesand they find the hospital's electricity gone because the Diictodon have played havoc with the wires but as they try to contain the creatures a pregnant woman might just need a bit of help and Abby will have to put her knowledge of zoology to the limits and beyond. Meanwhile back in the ARC, Helen has cloned an exact replica of Cutter which obeys her. The "cloned" Cutter infiltrates in the ARC, and disables its security. Helen attacks with her army of Cleaners and captures Lester, Sarah and Jenny. When the Team return they find Helen and an exact replica of Cutter who she has cloned and discovers that she has captured the artifact mentioned in Episode 3.1. Connor and Sarah (with the help of Becker) defeats a Cleaner and use a recording of Helen's voice to confuse the clones. Enraged, Helen orders Nick's replica to blow up the ARC. The ARC burns and Helen is trapped inside. Nick goes to rescue her and finds the object. Helen says that Nick's work at the ARC will produce the creation of Future Predators and she must stop him. She decides that the only way to do this is to shoot him. Connor gos back to save him, but it's too late, and Cutter makes him new team leader and gives the artefact to him before dieing. Cast * Nick Cutter — Douglas Henshall * Connor Temple — Andrew-Lee Potts * Abby Maitland — Hannah Spearritt * Jenny Lewis — Lucy Brown * James Lester — Ben Miller * Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield * Christine Johnson - Belinda Stewart-Wilson * Helen Cutter - Juliet Aubrey * Sarah Page - Laila Rouass * The Cleaner - Tim Faraday * Danny Quinn-Jason Flemyng * Captian Wilder-Alex Mcsweeney * Mick Harper-Ramon Tikaram * Katherine Kavanagh - Ruth Gemmell * Captain - Antony Edridge Rating Errors Continuity This episode marks the return of Mick Harper (the journalist from Episode 2.6) who vowed that he would find out the truth about The ARC). When Helen looks at Nicks anomaly model, a note is seen with the words "Smilodon, Peistocene". This note stands for the anomaly from Episode 2.3 3.03, Episode